


eight, nine

by okaythankyou



Series: these arms are made for holding you [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Growing Up Together, dubchaeng soulmates? dubchaeng soulmates, is it slowburn?, it must've been fluff but it's slowburn now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaythankyou/pseuds/okaythankyou
Summary: of bike rides, lion bites, and treasure chests
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Series: these arms are made for holding you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651882
Kudos: 25





	eight, nine

summer came, and dahyun discovers how hard it is to keep someone from falling off of things if she herself can't. they're learning to bike and she has been trying and trying to stay upright, to only fail every single time.

chaeyoung waits from the front porch of dahyun's home, bike parked by the mailbox but helmet on. dahyun thought she looked like a mushroom and well, she isn't wrong.

"i can do this!" dahyun shouts to herself at the street where they're currently alone. the same street that they figured they share all along, and she knows chaeyoung's house is anticipating them two blocks away from where they are currently on.

knuckles white from gripping the handlebars, one foot on the pedal ready to go. a slight push of a foot, but before the bike can even move, dahyun loses her balance once more.

good thing she's in full gear, as she must've skinned her elbows and knees an awful lot by now if she didn't.

dahyun sighs, this was way harder than she thought. she doesn't remember how many times she has fallen off. and she's tired but then,

"you can do it, unnie!" chaeyoung yells as she runs beside her to help her up. and just like that, she smiles, energized, ready to push on.

"i can do it!" she says back, with far more intensity.

"you got this!" chaeyoung matches that.

"i got this!" she yells as she raises both hands in the air and she can hear chaeyoung giggle. she won't stop now. 

chaeyoung now raising both arms too, cheering for her, like it's new.

they've been here for an hour or so, but chaeyoung's just there, patiently waiting too.

dahyun breathes, fully determined. she needs to know how to lift her feet off the ground, so that she can bike around with chaeyoung before the day ends.

she wonders how the other girl just naturally learned how, she didn't even fall off, not even once. well, she crashed but that didn't count. she used the wrong brake and all, but even then, she didn't manage to fall down.

she hears chaeyoung try to cheer her up by whistling with her hand, which she also couldn't do, but it made dahyun chuckle nevertheless. 

eyes on the road, hands gripping the handle bars again, and foot squarely on the pedal. dahyun takes a breath and pushed forth. 

wobbly, but she doesn't let it go, eyes on the road she pushes on. pedals, one, and two.

she's moving! two feet on the pedal now and she's still upright and cycling!

"you're doing it!" she hears chaeyoung say as she runs behind. "you're doing it, unnie!"

she can only hear her, but she can imagine how chaeyoung looks like.

dahyun can't wipe the grin off her face as she continues, she's smiling from ear to ear. 

she's cycling but it felt like flying. she tries to slow down now as she takes a turn and she succeeds, she can't believe she just learned how to bike.

she holds the brakes just in time they reach her front porch. and she hears chaeyoung yell from behind her, 

"you did it!"

and chaeyoung does a happy dance as she steps off from the bike. she dances with her too and she sees her proud smile.

"let's fly together chaeyoung!" she says and they bike around for a long while.

there dahyun could have realized, how falling isn't so scary, if you eventually learn how to fly.

-

"it's moving unnie, look!"

chaeyoung's front tooth just partly grew out, but now she's showing one of her _fangs_ —as she calls it, to dahyun who just watches it move all around, as chaeyoung pinches it with her finger, dahyun pokes it too and giggles.

"it might fall out soon" she tells her as she wipes her finger to her shorts, and chaeyoung just nods.

they're in dahyun's house, lying on the living room floor, cartoons playing in the background. they've been like this a few times before.

it's the weekend but their parents had to go somewhere they couldn't but will be back later in the afternoon. dahyun doesn't mind spending the whole day at home though, if it's with chaeyoung, she hopes the day doesn't end soon.

the babysitter's taking a nap, but they didn't seem to notice. as they're busy building a puzzle, some pirate treasure map— oh well, dahyun is. as chaeyoung's just watching tv, fully immersed in the movie, as _the_ _lion king_ is now playing on the screen.

she's just giggling at _timon_ and _pumbaa_ as they sing _hakuna matata_ to _simba._

" _it means no worries...for the rest of your days,_ " she sings along, then messes the rest of the lyrics up.

dahyun laughs but continues her puzzle, chaeyoung continues watching enthusiastically, just until the part that they eat bugs. dahyun notices how she then takes a gummy worm from a bag in her pocket and eats it too, she then places one in front of dahyun. she smiles at her, egging to eat it too.

dahyun giggles and places it in her mouth, she then follows chaeyoung with her eyes, as the younger girl dances around, moving her head around smugly, walking all over as she imitates _simba_ , just like in the movie. 

when she reaches the top of the couch however, and decided to step on the edge,

to jump just as they do in the movie, dahyun got scared she stood up and moved there.

they nearly collided, as dahyun decided that it was a good idea stand in front of where chaeyoung was supposed to land. so chaeyoung falls over where dahyun is, but then they just laugh.

dahyun's just thankful that she can safely land.

chaeyoung grins at her, then just started to roar. dahyun raises an eyebrow at this, forgets that her butt is once again sore.

"i'm lion chaeng" she says, "run or i'll bite!" dahyun laughs out loud but then she sees she's serious, so she doesn't hesitate and proceeds to run. 

it became a mash of tag and hide and seek as they kept on running around the house, careful enough to not break anything but not enough to not squeal or shriek.

it's a surprise how the babysitter is still sleeping like a rock, after all the chaos and the havoc the have wreaked.

they have reached upstairs now, and dahyun saw chaeyoung looking for her in the bathroom. she knows it would take a while for the other girl to find her if she quietly enters her bedroom.

and to avoid chaeyoung's threat of bites, dahyun hides in her under the covers. but after a minute or two, she hears chaeyoung's feet tap on the wooden tiles. 

"dahyunnie~?" she says in a singsong manner, she can hear her smile.

dahyun giggles, but also keeps still, well she tries. 

chaeyoung finally finds her and thrashes away the covers. dahyun laughs and screams jokingly, chaeyoung comes closer, opens her mouth, faking to land a bite.

just then, dahyun panics and hits her with a pillow with all her might. 

chaeyoung was shocked and dazed.

dahyun was too… just until they heard something plink on the tiled floor. it was like the world stopped for a moment for them two.

"i'm so sorry! are you okay???" dahyun said wide-eyed, visibly alarmed and worried.

chaeyoung's mouth is still hanging open and dahyun notices her tongue move into a space that wasn't there before.

"oh my god!!!" 

that's when dahyun realized, it was chaeyoung's tooth that made that sound and chaeyoung just faces dahyun filled with surprise but also a hint of amazement. 

dahyun must be mirroring that exact same face at that moment.

chaeyoung's lips were pushed together now as if trying to stop herself from something.

while dahyun's just trying to stop herself from laughing because how did she hit chaeyoung so hard? that her tooth flew off? but then what if chaeyoung was mad?

now dahyun is scared.

chaeyoung now looks like she was in the middle of either crying or laughing and dahyun was so confused on what to feel, so she just grabs her hand and prays that they'll be alright after this.

_i'm so so sorry, i didn't mean it._

and then she sees chaeyoung's eyes start to water.

_oh no_

only to burst out laughing, 

and she couldn't stop laughing, that dahyun also eventually does, that they had to sit on the ground, and chaeyoung had to lie down.

"my tooth—" chaeyoung says as they continue, still guffawing. dahyun's stomach hurts now from all the laughing.

"flew—" as she reaches a hand to her eye to wipe a tear. chaeyoung still can't stop laughing her, cheeks are red now. dahyun wipes some tears from her eyes as well, thinking about how crazy this all was.

"i need to find it" chaeyoung finally says, eyes looking around as she still lay flat on the ground.

dahyun finally sits up, and takes a breath. she hopes she's all laughed out now, so she can look around to find it.

she tries but to no avail. she helps chaeyoung up, the girl still smiling.

"i'm sorry, i didn't mean to—"

chaeyoung just shakes her head and grins. dahyun once again, wants to poke that dimple.

"that was awesome!" she says like it was the best thing that happened.

dahyun lets out a chuckle. chaeyoung really is pretty cool, and they did the handshake they did before.

"i just hope we find it, i need some gold from the tooth lady" dahyun snickers at this. 

"tooth fairy" she corrects. chaeyoung just chuckles too.

"yeah, tooth fairy,"

they didn't find chaeyoung's tooth at that time, but they came down holding hands and sat back to where they were before. when dahyun finished the puzzle, chaeyoung sneezed and the babysitter woke up.

the two just shared a look of disbelief and started giggling. just in time, the door opened and it was both their parents by the door. 

  
  


"i'll find it!" dahyun tells her as chaeyoung walks out with her parents down the porch. chaeyoung just shakes her head.

when dahyun comes back inside, she notices something different. she smiles, as she sees her puzzle was missing a piece, it was the treasure chest.

she guesses chaeyoung didn't need no tooth fairy, or pieces of gold anymore. dahyun decides she'd let her keep it.

and that night, as her parents tucked her in, kissed her good night, and turned off the lights; dahyun prayed. she hopes to god that chaeyoung would stick around for one more day.


End file.
